


Stay With You, I Will

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [20]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Jack has a specific hoodie that he likes to wear when he's sick, but the problem is...Mac has it.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver 1985)
Series: Prompt Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Stay With You, I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).

> for the dual fluff prompts sent to me by rai-knightshade! 💜
> 
> (also I keep forgetting gifts are an option on ao3 oops lol)

“Have you seen my hoodie?”

“Nooo.”

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

Mac twists the drawstrings of Jack’s Star Wars hoodie that he left at Mac’s place the week prior. 

“Uhm…maybe?”

“Maaaaaac, I need that hoodie, it’s my–” Jack sneezes, then coughs a couple of times before continuing. “It…I just want it back, okay?”

“Are you _sick? _Got a cold or something?”

“You kidding me? Jack Dalton doesn’t get colds.”

A beat.

“Might be the flu or something…my nose…is all stuffy…can’t hold down anything…” Jack whines in a low mutter. “B-Besides, I probably got it from you! Whatever bug it was that you had last week.”

“That was a _cold, _Jack.”

“Whatever. Bring me my damn hoodie.”

“I’ll be right over,” Mac chuckles. 

Mac’s there in no time at all, dressed in the hoodie and holding a plastic bag full of reinforcements that he grabbed from the local pharmacy on his way. He walks in and his heart _melts _as he sees Jack lying sideways, his head sticking out of a pile of blankets on his bed. Jack’s eyes widen and his lips twitch into a smile upon seeing Mac. 

“Have you always been this beautiful?”

“Huh. Guess I didn’t need to bring any more cold medicine,” Mac nods to the empty bottles on the coffee table. “But I got you some anyway.”

“Not a cold. I-I think I’m having a fever dream, man, you’ve got angel wings.”

Mac puts a hand to Jack’s sweaty forehead. Red hot.

“That my hoodie?”

“Yeah, man, you asked for me to bring it over.”

“Oh. Can I have it back?”

Jack’s shaky hand reveals itself from the blanket, makes a grabbing motion towards the fabric. Mac smiles and peels it off, Jack emerges from the blanket to throw it on, even puts on the hood that has Yoda ears attached before retreating back into the blanket. 

“Better?” 

“A bit better, I’m feeling,” Jack croaks in a Yoda voice. “Stay, you?” 

“Yeah, Jack,” Mac clears his throat as he walks over to the other side of the bed and climbs on next to him. He does his best to throw on his own impression, though he thinks he’ll never do it as well as Jack. “Stay with you, I will.” 

Jack’s laughter dissolves into a fit of coughs as they embark on a Star Wars movie marathon (in release order, Jack wouldn’t have it any other way,) though Jack falls asleep right as they begin The Empire Strikes Back, curled up in Mac’s arms. 


End file.
